Perfect Gifts
by Rayjpop
Summary: Cargan, Kames, Kogan, Jarlos, Jagan, Kenlos. All about the perfect gift, from a special someone. Completely indepentent of the chapter before. Fluffy and Smutt!
1. Cargan

****

Author's Note:

I wasn't planning on posting this chapter until Friday, but I can't wait. This is a Christmas present for all of you lovely reviewers. This will be a four part story; the first will be Cargan, second Kames, third Jarlos, fourth Kogan. Because I know that even if most of you are Cargan, or Kames fans, some of you like Jarlos and Kogan as well. This is rated M for a reason, because besides being a fluffy first and third are pure fluff, while the second and fourth aren't. Also, each chapter is completely separate from another, except all of them are about one theme.

**The Perfect Gift: Cargan**

_Logan loved the Christmas season, even if he gave up on religion; he still loved the holiday season. He remembered the Christmas after his father died, it didn't feel right and it felt wrong to be happy if his father wasn't there. His mom tried to get Logan out of his room, but gave up after she stopped getting a response from her son. She understood his reluctance to be happy; she didn't feel like celebrating a holiday without her husband. He only passed away less than a month ago, a drunk driver hit him on his way home from work._

_Instead of opening her presents, from Logan obviously, she baked some cinnamon rolls. If Logan didn't come out for the rolls then she wouldn't be able to get him out of his room. When she knocked on his door, all she heard was a mumbled sentence about how he wasn't hungry. Sighing and deciding that he needed to be alone for a while, she heard the doorbell ring and set the plate in front of his door._

_"Hello Mrs. Mitchell! Is Logan done opening his presents?" Carlos asked with a wide grin. His grin didn't fade when she informed him about Logan's actions._

_"I don't know what I can do to help. He won't answer me most of the time. He won't even eat Carlos, I am really scared that he might do something." Carlos just hugged her before asking if he could try. She nodded and Carlos bounded down the hall, yelling loud enough for the entire neighborhood to hear._

_"LOGAN! IF THAT DOOR IS LOCKED THEN I AM BUSTING IT DOWN!" When Carlos turned the knob, he was surprised to find it unlocked. Walking into the dark blue room always made Carlos shiver, he never liked the color of Logan's bedroom walls. Logan said it was easier for him to sleep in complete darkness, so the walls were a must._

_"Logan? Buddy?" Carlos asked in a much quieter voice. He got inside, that's further than his mom got._

_"What Carlos?"_

_"It's okay. We don't think any less of you if you're not feeling like celebrating. It's normal to grieve. Do you remember when my Gran-Gran passed away when we were freshmen?" Logan was sitting on his bed, staring at the photo of his family that sat on the dresser across from his bed. Carlos was sitting right next to him on his bed, staring at the same picture. Instead of getting a response, all Carlos got was a single nod._

_"Well I went through the same thing. I didn't feel like doing anything, but you told me 'She is always with you, regardless of where you go. Love never dies.' It's the same thing here. Your dad may be gone, but his love for you remains." Logan felt a tear roll down his cheek, and a thumb brush it away, Carlos' thumb. Carlos placed a small box wrapped with brown paper in Logan's hand, whispering the words 'Open it.'_

_Logan tore into the paper and found a small metal statue of a shield. Carlos then explained what it was. The shield is meant to protect the hurt, lost, and anyone else who needs protection or assistance._

_"As long as you have the shield nothing can hurt you. And if it does, then it will have to deal with me." Carlos said before pulling Logan into a tight hug._

* * *

Logan remembered the day as he held the shield in his hand and smiled. Ever since that day, Carlos always came over on Christmas, to make sure Logan was okay. And now that they were living in the same apartment, Logan didn't have to worry about Carlos walking the three mile distance in the harsh Minnesota snow.

Carlos had a problem on his hands as he paced back and forth in the room he and James shared. He didn't know what Logan would want for Christmas. Last year Carlos got him the medical book that he had been eying the month before. Since then Logan couldn't be seen without that book, ever. Now Carlos was out of gift ideas. Kendall and James were easy to shop for, anything about hockey and hair/skin care would work. But Logan wasn't that easy, he had different likes, some of them went above Carlos' head.

Carlos tried making a list but instead of writing gift ideas, he just doodled little stick figures in random situations. He left his room and saw Logan sitting on his bed holding the shield statue. Continuing down the hall and into the living room, he saw Mrs. Knight baking cookies.

"What's wrong Carlos? You look like a lost little kitten." Mrs. Knight said placing the cookie filled cookie tray into the oven. Mrs. Knight then began washing the dishes she used, keeping an eye on Carlos as he sat on the stool and leaned on the bar.

"I can't think of anything to get Logan. I ran out of ideas." Carlos groaned before burying his face into his arm. Mrs. Knight laughed before splashing a few small drops of water at Carlos.

"You and Logan are best friends; anything you get him will be fine. He will love it because it came from you." Carlos thanked Mrs. Knight for the advice and headed to the mall, he wasn't leaving the mall until he found a gift. He passed a bookstore, clothing store, and jewelry shop, all things that Logan either had enough of or wouldn't like. Wandering through the mall Carlos tried to think of something that would make Logan really happy, but instead he couldn't think of anything. That was until he walked into a small store in the back of the mall. The cashier gave him a strange look, but Carlos didn't care, he would look around in case he found something Logan would like. Weird items and different shaped objects lined the walls, most of which Carlos didn't know were for.

"Do you need any help finding something?" a person asked while they placed more items on the shelf.

"I am looking for a gift for a friend." Carlos said as he stared at the items being placed on the shelf. Bright and vibrant colors caught Carlos' attention, but nothing that he would think Logan would like.

"A 'friend' huh? Well, what does your friend like? Is he a pitcher or catcher?" the employee asked Carlos before deconstructing a box and opening another. Carlos thought about what Logan was. In hockey Logan was the goalie, so in a way that made him a catcher, right?

"A catcher, I guess. Does it make a difference?" The stock boy just smiled and handed something to Carlos from the box.

"Trust me, it makes all the difference. This will make your 'friend' very happy." Carlos thanked the guy who helped him and paid it at the front register. Walking back to the exit where he entered the mall from, Carlos noticed that people were staring at him. Most of their faces were in shock, while a few gave him a smile.

**Christmas Morning**

Logan heard Carlos yelling about Santa and presents. When he looked at the clock he noticed that it was 5 in the morning. Groaning, Logan got out of bed and practically dragged Carlos back into his bed, telling him that the presents will still be there in a few hours. He noticed James had headphones on, along with Kendall as soon as he returned to his room. Why didn't Logan get the memo?

Carlos couldn't sleep, so instead he walked into Logan's room and poked Logan. He motioned for the taller teen to follow him.

"Carlos, its 5:05 in the morning. Presents can wait for a little more, okay?" Logan turned to walk back to his room but Carlos grabbed his hand.

"Wait, I want to give you this now. I don't want you to be sad in front of everyone else if you don't like it." Carlos said handing him a brown wrapped box. Logan sighed and opened the present, his eyes growing as he read the box. 'So close to being the _real_ thing!' Logan nearly fainted when he realized what Carlos bought.

"You don't like it. Do you?" Carlos said with tears growing in his eyes. Logan didn't say anything, he was still in shock from the contents of the present. When Logan heard sniffling, he quickly did the one thing that he thought would fix the situation. He kissed Carlos. Now it was Carlos' turn to freeze, since when was Logan into him, and why didn't he do something sooner.

"Mistletoe and I love the gift. But I really wanted you for Christmas Carlos, so would you be my present?" Logan asked and smiled when Carlos nodded. They went back to Logan's room, to sleep until it was time to open the rest of the presents.

"Logie?" Carlos asked snuggling closer to Logan.

"Yeah?"

"There wasn't any mistletoe where we were standing."

"No there wasn't Carlos. I just needed an excuse to kiss you."

Logan decided that this would always be the best Christmas he ever had, even if he would have to explain to Carlos what those kinds of 'gifts' were. He didn't care that he got one, because it came from Carlos, he just didn't want to have anyone else know what he got.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, Carlos is that naïve to not know what kind of shop that was. And if you don't know what kind it was, then ask someone else, because I am not going to explain it that would be awkward. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Have a nice day and Happy Holidays!

_RAY_


	2. Kames

**Author's Note:**

I am feeling strangely excited for the holidays because it means we make my family's holiday smoked meat! That and I get another excuse to write this! So, I now have a question for you all, would you like to see Jagan and Kenlos in this? If you could please reply in a review, saying yes to both, or either one, or a no, it doesn't matter! Anyway, this is one of the M chapters, so have fun :D

**The Perfect Gift: Kames**

James always knew what to get Kendall, if it had anything to do with hockey then the older teen would be happy. This year, James had no idea what to get his boyfriend of over a year. James wandered through the local sporting goods store, paying special attention to the hockey section, but he never found anything that Kendall didn't already own. Kendall owned enough hockey sticks, hockey pucks, jerseys, and he even owned a cardboard cutout of the Minnesota Wilds' starting forward. Sighing James gave up on finding a gift for Kendall.

James walked down the main street headed toward the Palmwoods when he noticed a male's clothing store, more specifically the display of the store. A mannequin wearing a thong with a big red bow covering the 'package' in the front stood in the window, in plain view. Right then, James knew that this would be Kendall's gift, after all the times when he refused Kendall's advances because he wanted to save it for a special day.

'This will be the best Christmas present ever! Kendall will love it! And the best part is I get to show off my ABS!' James thought as he bought the smallest piece of red fabric that would fit him comfortably, he wasn't lacking in the 'package' department at all. He didn't need a bag, he put it on under his regular clothes in the changing room in the back, and he didn't want anyone to find it.

* * *

Christmas Morning

"James, it's almost 3am, what is the problem?" Kendall groaned shifting in the bed that he and James shared. James gently whispered in Kendall's ear to wake him up, obviously forgetting that Kendall hated being woken up.

"It could wait. I'm sorry for waking you babe. Go back to sleep." James said looking like he burnt the cardboard cutout.

"No, if you woke me up for it then it must be important. And I am already awake, so what is it?" Kendall sighed turning onto his side to face to look at James properly. He couldn't believe that it was over a year since they first started going out and that James still clung to the big 'V' like it was his Cuda hair care products. Kendall didn't mind waiting for James, he understood the boy's reasons, trust.

"I got you a present, but I want to give it to you tonight. It's something that I have been thinking about for a while now." Kendall nodded and kissed James lightly on the nose before mumbling about getting some more sleep before Carlos woke up.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS MORNING! WAKE UP! SANTA CAME!" Kendall groaned knowing this was payback for last Christmas, when he wore racing earmuffs to drown out Carlos' yelling. He didn't know how Logan handled that ball of energy. However, once he heard Logan's voice telling Carlos that people didn't want to open presents at half past 3am, Kendall smiled and snuggled closer to James.

* * *

Christmas Evening

"Sit here. Close your eyes." James said to Kendall who sat on their bed wearing a huge grin. James asked everyone to find something to do for about three hours, in case it took that long for Kendall to open his 'gift'. Logan and Carlos went to the pool, to stargaze with Logan's new telescope. Katie and Mrs. Knight went to return some of the gifts, because they already got a blender from Carlos, this would make the 6th blender in a row.

James took a tie from their closet and tied it around Kendall's eyes, for 'insurance'. Kendall thought his gift was big if it required a blindfold! James quickly grabbed the piece of cloth that he spent more than he should have on and the bow from the cupboard beneath the sink in their bathroom. He placed the thong over the 'gift' and taped the bow on the small of his back.

"You ready? No peeking!" James then opened the door when he heard Kendall respond. He stood there awkwardly fighting the urge to cover himself, the most Kendall has seen of James was when they take a dip in the pool. He was wearing a lot more in the pool than he is now.

"Open your eyes. Merry Christmas Kendall." Kendall pulled the tie off his eyes and his smile grew with the sight of his boyfriend.

"What is this James? I am not complaining, I really like the gift, but I hope it's not a tease." Kendall said eyeing James up and down, paying special attention to the area covered by the red cloth and bow.

"I want you to….take the big 'V'. I want you to take me babe." Whispered James, Kendall thought he didn't hear him right. But when James nodded at Kendall and moved closer to him, Kendall couldn't help but laugh. Which hurt James, a lot.

"No! I'm not laughing at the idea, just that I was planning on asking you about it tomorrow." James smiled before capturing Kendall's lips with his own and gently pushing Kendall until he was flat on his back.

While Kendall liked to have control on most situations, he was strangely aroused by James taking charge. James removed the bow before he started grinding on Kendall, sending vibrations through the blonde. Somehow as they made out, Kendall's shirt and pants were gone and James continued to grind against Kendall.

"Mmm, babe. I need you." Kendall moaned as James moved south, trailing kisses down Kendall's abs before reaching the hem of the blonde's boxers. James looked at Kendall with a smirk before ripping his boxers off and licking his throbbing cock. James knew it was big, they both were, but it now seemed bigger once he realized that it would be entering him soon.

"If you are reconsidering then I wouldn't mind if we didn't. I don't want to pressure you into anything that you don't want James. As of now this is the best Christmas present ever." Kendall said with a smile, he meant what he said but James knew that he would feel bad if he didn't go through with it. James wanted it, he wanted Kendall to be happy.

"Jame-?" James knew if he heard Kendall say that it would be okay if they waited, that he would back down. So he silenced the older boy the only way he knew how, by sucking on his warm member. Hearing Kendall groan and writhe with pleasure because of what he was doing to him made James move to the next level.

James moved so that Kendall's cock was lightly pressing on his entrance. Kendall nodded at James to proceed and James did just that. However he went to fast and before he knew it he had Kendall's entire 9 inches inside of him. He cried out because he knew that he went a little fast.

"Shh babe, it feels better in a while. Just relax and don't move, not yet. Just get used to it being there. Oh, GOD! You're so warm!" Kendall moaned while throwing his head back in pleasure. After a few seconds for James to calm down and catch his breath, he slowly rose off Kendall's cock.

Kendall guided James with his hands, as he slowly began riding Kendall's member. Soon James' pace began picking up speed and Kendall's moans grew louder with each passing second. He moaned that he was getting close so James pulled off and began sucking on Kendall's cock. James got his own present, in the form of Kendall's warm juice. As soon as he tasted it James came with an intensity that he never felt before.

"Best gift ever babe. I could get used to this. I wonder how you are going to top this next year. I love…" Kendall couldn't finish as he fell asleep, his arms wrapped around James.

'Shit! What am I going to do next year?' James thought as he moved closer to Kendall. It didn't really matter because now they had a gift that they could share all year long.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed it. It's been a while since I last wrote some smutt. And, personally I don't think this is all that great. Anyway, reviews would be great!

Have a nice day and Happy Holidays!

_RAY_


	3. Kogan

**Author's Note:** So sorry that it's been this long since I last updated. As a way of giving my deepest apologies, I now present you an extra long chapter. This will be the Kogan segment of the story, along with some Kendall/Jo. Also, just for the heck of it I'm making Jo's hometown to be in Maine, because I can do that. (I really don't remember where she is originally from nor do I care.)

* * *

**The Perfect Gift: Kogan**

"What do you mean you're not in Hollywood?" He heard Kendall ask through the walls of apartment 2J.

"Wait! You're not even in the STATE?"Kendall's voice rose slightly as he continued reading.

"That's all the way across the COUNTRY!" He could clearly hear the anger in Kendall's voice.

"FORGET IT! HAVE FUN IN MAINE!" He jumped a little as he heard Kendall scream into the phone before he heard a crash.

Logan couldn't believe what he was hearing, Kendall actually yelling at Jo and not in a playful fashion. He placed his encyclopedia of modern medicine on his desk before venturing into the living room where Kendall was arguing with Jo on the phone. From what he gathered, Jo returned to Maine to visit her family for the holidays. Logan found Kendall seething with anger and pacing around in an attempt to quell his rage. Logan could tell it wasn't working so as he began cleaning up the mess Kendall caused he began asking Kendall if he was okay.

"DO YOU THINK I'M OKAY?" Kendall roared causing Logan to flinch before he resumed picking up the bits of shattered glass and cell phone parts. As soon as he cleaned up the mess and placed the salvageable items on the counter he turned to Kendall.

"Once you realize that directing your anger at someone who is only trying to help is inappropriate, come find me. And if you were paying attention a week ago, Jo mentioned her trip back home." Logan, while calm and measured, still managed to cause Kendall to shiver with fear. He never raised his voice; he didn't have to because the look Logan gave Kendall was more than enough.

Logan calmly walked out of the apartment and wandered around the Palmwood's park before walking into the nearby Wal-Mart. He wandered through the aisles of Christmas ornaments hoping the bright colors would make him forget about what he said earlier. Kendall was his best friend and Logan couldn't help but notice how every time the blonde was around his heart began to beat faster and his mouth went dry.

He picked up a package of ornate ornaments before smiling at them. Each one represented each of the members in a weird way. The first one looked like a three year old designed it, there was a lot of glitter, intricate designs and it looked crazy with its bright yellow color. Right next to it there was a shiny blue ball, no glitter or anything. Below the yellow mess was a green ornament, it looked like a light bulb but it wasn't, it was hard to describe. Finally, the last ornament was red and looked like a heart but there was a huge crack in it with a red bandage over it.

Logan kept the package while he wandered around the store, looking for presents for his friends. It was a week until Christmas and he only bought gifts for his family back in Minnesota. He bought the gifts and ornaments before walking back to the Palmwoods; he hoped nobody would be home because he didn't want anyone to ruin the surprise.

Luckily when Logan returned to their apartment nobody was there, not even Kendall. He quickly stashed the presents in his suitcase underneath his bed and placed the ornaments on the dining room table.

After Logan opened the fridge to find something to make for dinner because he knew once everyone got back they wouldn't want to cook, he heard the front door open.

"Logan?" a familiar voice asked. It was Kendall. Logan groaned inwardly because he didn't feel like dealing with Kendall while he cooked.

"Yes. What would you like for dinner?" Logan asked while staring into the fridge as if it would make Kendall disappear for a while.

"Well, Katie and Mom are going Christmas shopping so they won't be here to eat. James and Carlos are off who knows where and I don't know when they will be back, so I guess it's just the two of us. And whatever you choose is fine. I'm not that hungry anyway." Kendall explained standing awkwardly in the living room before sitting on the bright orange couch watching as Logan began making dinner.

Kendall didn't know what Logan was making because the bar was in the way but he could smell it and it smelled delicious. He heard his stomach growl and he hoped Logan didn't hear it but the smirk on Logan's face said otherwise. After a couple more growls, Logan said that dinner would be ready in five minutes. Kendall got off the couch and walked to the kitchen before grabbing two plates and sets of silverware before placing them on the table.

Logan made Kendall's favorite dinner from scratch, orange chicken and fried rice. Kendall wolfed it down and grabbed more before Logan even finished one third of his plate. They ate in relatively comfortable silence until Kendall met Logan's eyes. Logan just stared into them wishing that this could last forever before he noticed Kendall leaning forward. He didn't have time to react because Kendall captured Logan's lips with his own.

"No. I am not the other person in your affair. It's not fair to Jo or me." Logan said before grabbing his plate and locking himself in his room. Kendall just sat there staring at the space Logan used to occupy wishing that he didn't do what he just did.

Logan finished the plate of chicken and rice before waiting until he heard Kendall shut the door to his room. He quickly left the safety of his room and placed the plate in the sink and ran back shutting the door with a soft thud. He didn't lock it because he knew that Carlos would be home soon and would want to enter his room.

Instead he played his Metro Station CD and silently cried into his pillow, pleading to whatever higher being existed to undo everything that happened today. He knew it wouldn't happen because he was a man of reason and logic, but it felt like it was the only option he had.

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

Carlos decided it was a good idea to wake everyone up at the crack of dawn to open presents. Everyone grumbled and yawned and watched Carlos jump around like a kid with too much sugar coursing through his veins. Mrs. Knight placed some cinnamon rolls on a cookie sheet before placing them in the oven. It was a tradition in the Knight household to eat cinnamon rolls after they opened their presents. Logan smiled at the ornaments that were on the tree until he saw Kendall's then his smile fell flat.

They acted as they would have before the kiss but whenever Logan was alone he would cry. He knew there wasn't a reason for these tears but he couldn't care. His heart was hurting and nobody noticed his unusual choice of clothing.

For the last few days Logan wore black, or various shades of black and grey. Nobody wanted to ask Logan what was with the new clothes because they weren't new. Carlos, James and Mrs. Knight knew that Logan was upset over something but whenever this happened before Logan never gave a straight answer. He would always say he felt stressed and that he needed some time. However Logan wore these clothes because they were long enough to completely cover his arm. In fact the shirts and sweaters were so long that they went over his hands. He began cutting himself in the shower and only one person noticed and it was the one person that he didn't want to, Kendall.

After opening presents but before the cinnamon rolls were done cooking, Kendall dragged Logan into the shorter teen's room. Kendall shut the door before Logan began asking why he dragged him in here.

"I got you a present. I wanted to give it to you in person." Kendall said innocently holding out a box. Logan looked between the box and the boy who broke his heart. Kendall just nodded before smiling and grabbing Logan's hand and placing the box in it.

"I don't want anything you could have gotten me. Now if you would please excuse me, I would like to get back to my friends." Logan's voice dripped venom as he dropped the box but Kendall didn't flinch. Instead he blocked Logan from reaching the door.

"Fine. I guess I will open it." Logan sighed picking the box up off the floor and tore the paper off it. He took the lid off the cardboard box and looked confused. Inside the box were two items, the first was an exact duplicate of the red heart ornament that Logan bought the week before, the other was a post it with the words, 'You will never be second in my heart.'

"Kendall. You have three seconds to explain yourself before I scream for the others. I don't want to be here." Logan said staring at the gift hoping it would vanish.

"I broke up with Jo because…. Well because I love you Logan. And I know you feel the same way." Kendall grabbed Logan's hand and watched as Logan fought back a smile.

"You're an idiot Kendall." Kendall's expression fell when Logan said that, "But I love you and your stupid plans." Kendall smile returned when Logan looked at him. The gift was forgotten on the floor as Logan found his lips captured with Kendall's.

Kendall began grinding against Logan before the smaller teen pulled away causing Kendall to pout. Logan quickly locked the door before tackling Kendall onto his bed and resuming the kiss. Kendall's hands roamed Logan's back before grabbing his ass which caused Logan to moan. Since Logan had Kendall pinned beneath him, Logan began sucking on his neck while unbuttoning the jeans that the blonde had on.

Kendall's moans grew louder as Logan began playing with the nine inch cock that was leaking against his hand. Logan moved south and instantly began sucking Kendall's member enjoying the sounds that were emanating from the boy beneath him. One of Kendall's hands gripped the bedspread while the other had Logan's hair in between its knuckles.

Within a few moments after Logan began giving Kendall a blow job, he felt Kendall arch his back and groan. He could hear that Kendall mentioned being close and within a few seconds Logan felt the first rope of cum hit the back of his throat. Several seconds later he heard Kendall hiss in pain and Logan instantly shot up, hoping that he hadn't hurt the taller boy.

"Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" Logan looked so concerned that Kendall couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm fine, just I get really sensitive after I cum. It wasn't that you did it, I should have warned you." Kendall leaned in to kiss Logan before they heard a knock on the door. Both boys instantly shot up and made themselves decent. Logan grabbed the gift off the floor and hid it underneath his pillow when Kendall opened the door to reveal Carlos, James and Katie outside the door with huge grins on their faces.

* * *

**A/N:** I am sorry that this isn't the fluffy chapter that I mentioned in chapter 1. But I wanted to write a Kogan and here it is. So the next chapter will be pure fluff. And due to two exited requests (you know who you are) that I write a Jagan and Kenlos, I have decided to write them. Now you must decide which should be the fluff and the other would be the smut. Or if you want to have them both to be smut or fluff then you can vote for that too. Please vote because if you don't then I will choose and I am not sure that everyone will agree with my choice. Thanks for reading and possibly voting, the Jarlos will be up tomorrow or later today lol.

Happy holidays and Seasons Greetings!

+RAY+


	4. Jarlos

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry that I didn't finish these before Christmas! I was busy and tired, so here you are! A belated holiday present!

* * *

**The Perfect Gift: Jarlos**

Carlos couldn't wait for Christmas because it was his favorite holiday ever. Halloween was a close second but presents trumped candy any day. So when the first of December rolled around, Carlos demanded that they decorated for the season. James, on the other hand, hated Christmas. He didn't really hate it; he hated all the hassle that went along with the holiday. He would much rather spend the month just like any other month.

"How is Santa supposed to deliver presents if there isn't a chimney in the other rooms?" Carlos asked. Logan stared at Kendall, unaware that his younger friend still believed in Santa. James however broke out in laughter. He couldn't believe that Carlos still believed in the myth that was Santa.

"There is no…" James began before Kendall tackled him to the floor, effectively shutting him up. Carlos didn't hear what James said so he continued putting the ornaments on the tree.

Kendall told James to shut his mouth if he wanted to live to see the New Year. He didn't want Carlos' holiday spirit to be crushed because of their friend. James agreed to not ruin Santa for Carlos and he kept his mouth shut the entire day.

* * *

**A few days before Christmas**

James was sitting in the living room, watching the holiday movies because there wasn't anything else on. He heard the front door open and the cries that ran into his room. Carlos. He knew something happened so he followed the smaller teen into their shared room, before wishing that he shut the front door.

"Carlos, what's wrong?" James asked rubbing the back of the boy who was crying into the pillow. He wouldn't admit it to anyone, and neither would Carlos. But they were in a relationship, for about three months.

It started the day Carlos asked James to help him find his cell phone. He lost it somewhere in their room but he didn't know where. James agreed because he didn't want Carlos to look through his things. They found the cell phone, in a shoe underneath Carlos' bed but while they were under the bed, James found something that Carlos didn't want anyone to find. A picture of the band with a heart around James' face, that one picture sparked a relationship between the two friends.

Carlos mumbled something into the pillow and James couldn't make out what he just said so he asked him to repeat it to him and not the pillow. What the taller teen heard made him want to laugh but since it was hurting his lover he refrained from it.

"Bitters told me that there is no Santa and that if there was one he wouldn't visit someone like me." The last part had James confused, he told Carlos to wait there for 5 minutes. He was going to give Bitters a piece of his mind.

Instead of finding the evil manager at his desk, James found him by the pool, yelling at some innocent kid.

"Bitters! Why the fuck did you tell Carlos that! And what did you mean by 'someone like him'?" James yelled, not caring that everyone in the pool and surrounding area was staring at him.

"Because it's true, everyone knows that. And you should know, you are just like him, a blatant, disgrace to the face of this world. In fact people like you should burn in hell!" He laughed and turned to walk away. He didn't get far because James kicked him into the pool before storming off. He didn't care if he caused them to get another strike; he knew that Mrs. Knight would understand.

When James returned to their room, he wasn't surprised to find Carlos in the same position that he left him in, crying into his pillow. James crawled into his bed, next to Carlos, whispering that Bitters lied. That Santa was real and he would be visiting in a few days.

"I can prove it to you babe. Watch." James pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number, keeping the screen away from Carlos. He called the number that was set up for parents whose kids were told that Santa wasn't real. However, instead of giving the phone to Carlos, James thought of something better.

"Hello? Santa? Yes, well I have Carlos Garcia here and he said that he doesn't believe in you. Oh, really that must be difficult. I can understand that there aren't many people who want a stuffed monkey and a box set of the show that he loves. Well, I will tell him that he won't be getting those gifts if he doesn't believe." James said with a straight face, silently thanking Camille for all those acting lessons.

"Wait! I do believe! It's just that Bitters…." Carlos said looking at the phone.

"What's that Santa? Bitters is on the naughty list for telling lies. That must be harsh Santa. I'll tell him for you, he will be thrilled! Good bye Santa." James snapped his phone shut and quickly pocketed it before Carlos could grab it.

"What did Santa want to tell me?" Carlos' smile was infectious and James was having a hard time keeping his cool.

"He wanted to tell you that he will be visiting the Palmwoods, specifically our apartment to deliver your presents to you. However, he will only come if you truly believe." Carlos kissed James before falling back onto his bed, with a smile on his face.

"I do believe. Now will you take a nap with me? I don't want to have another Bitters nightmare." James smiled and nodded before lying next to his boyfriend, kissing him on the forehead before falling asleep.

* * *

**Christmas Eve 11:59pm**

"Where is he? Santa should be here by now!" Carlos said sitting next to the fireplace with an impatient smile on his face.

"Don't worry Carlos, Santa will be here soon. Just be patient babe. It must take a while to schedule a visit and remain on schedule." James silently prayed that Santa would hurry up and get here. He asked Mrs. Knight if her brother wouldn't mind playing a part for James. He looked the part, even without the costume. He was almost 60 years old and had white hair, and a long white beard, his beer gut didn't hurt either.

"Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!" James smiled knowing that his plan would work. 'Santa' entered through the front door and Carlos' face lit up like, well like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Hello there, Carlos! Have you been a good boy this year?" Carlos nodded and Santa laughed before handing him two neatly wrapped presents. James bought them earlier, and he planned on giving them to Carlos himself but he decided that it would make him happy to see Carlos happy.

Santa left and Carlos hugged James before thanking him for inviting Santa over. James didn't care if anyone laughed at him; he wanted Carlos' Christmas to be special.

* * *

**Christmas Morning 7:04am**

Carlos opened the presents smiling at James the entire time. Until Logan asked James why he didn't get anything for Carlos this year and without missing a beat Carlos said that James got Santa to visit last night. James smiled and kissed Carlos, in front of his friends for the first time since they got together.

* * *

**A/N:** If any of you are wondering. "Does Ray still believe in Santa?" I will answer that question. Yes, I still do. I may not believe in certain things, but I do believe in Santa Claus. Because he reminds me of my childhood innocence and I think we should all believe, because it's the holidays and I don't want my child to ever have to deal with the realization that there isn't a Santa because of some other kid or teen telling him.

Anyway, I hopped you all liked the Jarlos because I had a lot of fun writing it! Please read and review because the other two will be posted before the New Year.

Happy Belated Christmas, Happy Holidays, Season's Greetings, and Happy New Year!

Also have a nice day!

+RAY+


	5. Kenlos

**Author's Note:** Ok, I am sorry that I didn't update this when I said I would, but my life is totally stressed. With random nights where I become an insomniac, dealing with my family and all of their idiocy, and being unable to write at night anymore, I haven't found a time where I am not 1. Running on little to no sleep, 2. So mad at my family that I could type a sentence that didn't involve a string of profanity, and 3. Wanting to slap my sister for complaining about the light because she chose that room.

Anyway, I doubt you came here to listen to me rant about my life, so instead I give you a really belated Christmas present, a Kenlos! (And Jagan!) So sit back and enjoy.

* * *

**The Perfect Gift: Kenlos**

Kendall smiled as Carlos led him through the crowded mall, their destination was clear, Santa. Of course Kendall wasn't surprised when his boyfriend asked him to accompany him to visit the jolly old man. He agreed readily, smiling when Carlos hugged him and planted a quick kiss on his lips. So, here they were, weaving through the seemingly endless crowd toward the giant Christmas tree, a giant reminder where Santa was.

Kendall didn't know what Carlos wanted for Christmas, so being his usual self, he hatched a plan. Carlos would tell Santa what he wanted most for Christmas and Kendall would get it for the smaller teen. If Carlos asked why Santa didn't deliver it, which he most likely would, Kendall would say that 'Santa was so busy with everyone else's gifts that he asked me if I could handle your present.' It was foolproof, at least until Carlos asked for the impossible.

"I want my family to accept me for who I am. I also want them to love my boyfriend like he was one of theirs." Carlos said with a hopeful expression. Santa agreed to talk to his family and that they would call on Christmas day. Kendall slapped his forehead when Carlos smiled for his picture, his plan failed before it even started.

"Carlos?" Kendall asked while they were walking back through the mall, Carlos kept looking at all the bright lights and neon signs that littered the mall. He noticed Kendall's odd behavior ever since they left Santa but he knew that the beanie wearing teen would tell him eventually.

"What's up babe? Is everything ok?" Carlos asked pulling Kendall's hand into his. He stopped right in the middle of the mall, staring at his shoes while people shuffled around him.

"What if they don't change their minds? What if Santa couldn't get them to accept you? Or, if they accepted you and not me, what would you do?" Kendall didn't look up from the floor, but he didn't let go of Carlos' hand, he knew that he would probably regret asking this later.

"Don't worry Kendall. Santa will make it happen, he can do anything! And if he doesn't then…" Carlos put his hand on Kendall's cheek, causing the other teen to look up.

"… It doesn't matter, because I have you, and Logan, James and Momma Knight and Katie. I have a family here, even if my family doesn't accept me. Babe, I love you, that will never change."

Nothing else was said, Carlos just led Kendall toward the exit, much like he did before when they were going to visit Santa. Carlos knew that Santa would make it happen, but he also knew where Kendall was coming from.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He heard Carlos yelling from his bedroom in Spanish, so he knew that he was talking to his parents again. They called almost every week, hoping that their son had finally asked out a nice girl. Each time Carlos said that he wasn't interested because they were all fake, just like everyone else in Hollywood. When James pulled Logan outside, claiming that they needed to work on getting Logan's project materials, Kendall decided to wait outside Carlos' door, knowing the Latino would be crying after the call. _

_He heard a crash from inside the room and Kendall rushed inside to make sure his boyfriend was okay. Carlos sat on his bed, crying into his pillow while the remnants of his phone sat on the floor. Kendall pulled the crying teen into his arms whispering that everything would be okay, that they just needed to learn that he wasn't interested in dating right now. _

_Instead of calming down, Carlos just cried harder into Kendall's shoulder, mumbling something about the phone call. Kendall heard just enough to piece it together, Carlos told his parents. He tried to calm Carlos down but when that failed, he decided to pull Carlos down, lying on the bed. _

"_Just let it out, I'm here. I will always be here." _

_End Flashback_

* * *

Ever since that day Carlos had nightmares almost every night, always the same one, regardless of how much Kendall assured him that things would change. It never did, that phone call which caused Carlos to have these dreams happened over 2 months ago, and his parents hadn't called since. On the drive back to the Palmwoods, Carlos didn't say much, he didn't say anything. Kendall just left him to his own devices as he drove through the maze of streets that is Hollywood.

The minute they entered Apartment 2J, Carlos announced that he was going to take a nap, leaving Kendall, James and Logan staring at each other dumbfounded.

"What happened at the mall? Did Carlos get to see Santa?" Logan asked while he sat on the couch, reading a book that looked too big for a regular novel.

"We did, it's what Carlos asked for that's the problem. He asked for his parents to accept him, and me." James' stare pretty much summed up what he and Logan were thinking, 'He couldn't have really asked for that.' When Kendall nodded, they realized why Carlos acted the way he did.

Kendall called the Garcia's household every night at the same time, for the entire week before Christmas. Their response was always the same, no matter how much he begged them to reconsider. Christmas Eve, Kendall called them again, hoping this time would work, except the call went to voicemail.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Garcia, this is Kendall Knight. I know that you are probably tired of hearing from me but I wanted to ask you one last time, please reconsider. Carlos really wants to know that you guys still love him and accept him. All he said he wanted for Christmas is to know that you guys love and accept him, he even asked Santa for it. If you could, please think about it and if you do reconsider then give your son a call, it would make him so happy. I don't care if you don't like him dating me but please, don't stop loving him because he likes guys. Merry Christmas." Kendall hung up the phone before walking toward Carlos' room with a small box in his hand.

Carlos laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling and softly singing along to whatever song he was listening to on his iPod. He noticed Kendall and smiled, pulling the buds from his ears.

"I couldn't wait. Merry Christmas babe." Kendall said handing the box to his boyfriend. Within seconds the paper was removed and the box opened. Inside it was a necklace with two hearts intertwined, one with the initials C.G. and the other K.K. Carlos smiled and hugged his boyfriend, whispering a thank you in his ear.

Instead of leaving, Kendall stayed with his boyfriend, falling asleep wrapped in each other's arms. Carlos didn't have a nightmare, instead he dreamt of a pool full of Jell-o.

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

After opening presents, eating cinnamon rolls, and laughing at the joke that James said, a phone rang. More specifically it was Carlos' phone, the caller ID read 'Home'.

* * *

**A/N:** Wow, I didn't really know how this was going to turn out, but I hoped you enjoyed it. The Jagan will be up today as well. So I hoped you all enjoyed this really late Christmas present. Reviews would be amazing, and thank you to everyone who reviewed the last 4 chapters!

Have a great day!

_Ray_


	6. Jagan

**Author's Note:** See Kenlos.

* * *

**The Perfect Gift: Jagan**

**A Month Before Christmas**

James Diamond never got jealous, never. However, when he noticed that Logan stopped paying attention to him and the others, and more attention to Camille, the pretty boy knew that he had to create a rift between Camille and Logan. After all Logan was his best friend, not hers. He doubted if Logan even liked the annoying actress, because whenever James walked by, Logan forced a smile while he talked to Camille. Heck, he wondered if anyone really liked the insane actress, because she was rash, abrasive and overall an unpleasant person to be around.

It didn't stop until Camille asked James to help her with her lines. He agreed, hoping that this wouldn't hurt because she was known for diving into a part with her whole being. All those slaps to Logan and Kendall were real and from what he heard from his friends, they really hurt. But when the script called for a kiss, James reluctantly agreed, and to his surprise, Camille kissed him back. As a result, it really hurt James to know that he had hurt Logan in the worst way possible. He didn't lose just a friend, he lost his best friend, but the pain he felt made him feel lower than low.

Even though James thought these feelings were just about losing his best friend, somewhere deep down inside the recesses of his mind, James knew that he was in love with Logan. These feelings didn't start to make sense until Christmas morning.

* * *

**Christmas Morning**

"Here you go James. I hope you like it." Logan said smiling at the boy sitting on the floor, surrounded by Cuda products given to him by everyone else but Logan. He tore open the paper, expecting a Cuda hairspray bottle but what he got instead shocked him. Logan bought another pair of Buster Clyde shoes. Logan still blamed James for causing him to ruin the shoes, but he knew that James just really wanted a pair, so he bought them for him.

"Logan! These must have cost a fortune! I can't accept these!" James said staring at the shoes with wide eyes. James knew that the cheapest pair available was around 2,000$ and he decided that they weren't worth it.

"Don't worry James. I knew you really wanted a pair, so I used the money I made from tutoring the Palmwoods kids to pay for them. Merry Christmas." James couldn't believe that Logan remembered, it had been almost 6 months since the incident.

That's when it hit James, all the seemingly small things that Logan did made sense. Doing their homework for Rocktober, giving up the swagger app, and everything else that Logan did, James couldn't believe that he ignored the signs for so long.

James decided that it was time to do something about his feelings. So, he waited until Logan was alone to make his move. The other teen was watching a horror movie; James assumed it was the same movie he received as a present from Carlos earlier in the day. So he sat next to Logan, whose attention was focused on the movie.

"Hey." James said when he noticed Logan didn't acknowledge his presence. However he didn't expect Logan to flip out, but he laughed when Logan landed on the floor with a thud.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, but I thought you would have at least seen me sit down." James said offering Logan a hand. Once Logan was back on the bright orange couch, James took a deep breath and blurted it out.

"I like you."

"I like you too James. We are best friends after all." Logan said while his eyes were focused on the television. The protagonist was running from a buff guy with a huge bloody blade and a metal pyramid on his head. Realizing that what he said didn't cut it, James did something rash. He kissed Logan.

"James?" Logan asked after he pulled away from the beautiful boy. He didn't want James' pity, not today of all days.

"I _like _you, Logan. I always have." Logan couldn't believe what he had heard, James, his crush of almost a year liked him back. He always thought that he came on to strong, but when James continued to act like nothing happened, Logan gave up on the idea. If he couldn't be with James, then that would be okay so long as James was happy.

"James, this is the best Christmas present ever." Logan said hugging James so tightly that the other teen had a hard time breathing.

* * *

**A/N:** Sorry this is so short. I don't really like this pairing but I gave it my best shot. Please review and Thank you! I hope you all had a great holiday season.

Have an awesome weekend!

_RAY_


End file.
